


ages of delirium, curse of my oblivion

by everdeenwayland



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Soulmate AU, algunas cosas no son igual que el canon os voy avisando, en español, la mejor otp de esta serie, los amo, sns
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everdeenwayland/pseuds/everdeenwayland
Summary: Raquel Murillo siempre había estado segura de muchas cosas. Quería a su hija como a nadie más en el mundo. Haría lo que fuera para evitar que el cabrón de su exmarido dañase a otra mujer más. Las almas gemelas no existían.Eso fue, claro está, hasta que de la boca del Profesor salieron las exactas palabras que llevaba temiendo toda su vida escuchar. Entonces, tuvo claro que sí, que existían, pero que no era más que una broma cósmica del universo, otra forma más de torturarla.//o, alternativamente, el soulmate au que nadie había pedido





	1. i. blackbird on my shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> en algunas partes esto va a ser bastante diferente del canon, porque hace mil que me vi la primera temporada y además me gusta más que los diálogos salgan naturales de mi, no copiarlo todo (?)   
> En fin que espero que os guste y me dejéis reviews y esas cositas uwu

_Si no fuera porque hice colocado el camino de tu espera_ _me habría desconectado;_   
_condenado_ _a mirarte desde fuera y dejar que te tocara el sol._   
_Y si fuera mi vida una escalera me la he pasado entera_ _buscando el siguiente escalón,_   
_convencido_ _que estás en el tejado esperando a ver si llego yo._

_─_ La vereda de la puerta de atrás; extremoduro

i.

Raquel Murillo siempre había estado segura de muchas cosas. Quería a su hija como a nadie más en el mundo. Haría lo que fuera para evitar que el cabrón de su exmarido dañase a otra mujer más. Las almas gemelas no existían.

Raquel había vivido la mayor parte de su vida creyendo que el hecho de llevar escritas en su antebrazo unas palabras que no se borrarían jamás, no definiría su destino. No, no lo harían. Ella no acabaría compartiendo su vida con un desconocido solo porque el _universo_ le dijera que era la persona para ella. Ella, que siempre había sido una ardua defensora de que el futuro no estaba escrito, que no era más un cúmulo de coincidencias.

Eso fue, claro está, hasta que de la boca del Profesor salieron las exactas palabras que llevaba temiendo toda su vida escuchar. Entonces, tuvo claro que sí, que existían, pero que no era más que una broma cósmica del universo, otra forma más de torturarla.

(Como si ella no hubiera tenido suficiente ya. Como si ella no mereciera poder saborear, aunque fuese solo por un instante, un pedacito de felicidad.)

Porque, si no, como se podría explicar el hecho de que su alma gemela, la otra mitad de su persona, era, ni más ni menos, un criminal, un _terrorista._ Y, claro, en otro contexto no hubiera sido tan _jodido_ como en el suyo, porque ella era, nada más y nada menos, que la inspectora al cargo del operativo destinado a detenerle. A él. A su alma gemela.

Estaba bien _jodida_.

ii.

_‘Con el atracador al mando del asalto.’_ No son las palabras que espera leer ninguna chica a los dieciocho años. Pero, eran las palabras que leyó ella, el justo día que se despertó, la mayoría de edad recién cumplida.

Raquel acarició aquellas palabras, las leyó una y otra vez, memorizándolas. Trató de imaginar que tipo de persona sería él, que haría, cuál sería su canción favorita. Quizás, pensó la inocente niña que un día fue, sería un periodista reportándole una noticia reciente, o, mejor aún, un civil al que ella salvaría siendo policía. O, simplemente, le estaría contando una historia.

Las posibilidades eran infinitas, y, en su mente, jamás sería capaz de imaginar el alcance de todo aquello.

iii.

“Soy Raquel Murillo, inspectora al mando de la gestión del atraco, ¿con quién hablo?”

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, las palabras que tenía escritas en su antebrazo, ardiendo. Sergio no necesitaba remangarse la manga de su camisa para saber que lo que acababa de decir la inspectora era lo que él mismo llevaba grabado a fuego en su propio cuerpo.

Sabía que aquello era una posibilidad, de alguna manera, siempre lo había sabido. Esa frase que llevaba en su brazo descansando casi 30 años no había hecho más que darle pistas sobre lo que iba a ser su futuro.

(Iba a hacer un atraco, pero no uno cualquiera no, El Atraco. El mismo que había planeado su padre desde que él había tenido uso de consciencia. El mismo que él llevaba años perfeccionando.)

Pero, a pesar de saber todo aquello, Sergio se quedó sin palabras. Porque, en aquel momento ya no era el impasible Profesor, no, en el momento en el que Raquel Murillo pronunció esas palabras la máscara que se había autoimpuesto cayó, sin hacer ni un solo ruido más que el latido desenfrenado de su corazón en su pecho.

En aquel justo instante Sergio Marquina supo que, pasara lo que pasase, iba a acabar jodido.

iv.

“Con el atracador al mando del asalto.”

Raquel maldijo todo lo habido y por haber. No podía ser, no podía creerlo. Instintivamente se llevó la mano hacia el brazo, el lugar donde le ardían las palabras que llevaban años tatuadas.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro tipo de persona, o, incluso si hubiera sido la de hacía unos años, los ojos se le hubieran inundado, su voz habría traicionado sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero no, Raquel estaba hecha de acero, y nada que tuviera que ver con su vida personal podría influir en su trabajo, en su investigación.

Por un momento, casi pudo convencerse a sí misma de aquello, casi pudo sentir el triunfo rozando la punta de sus dedos. Pero, aquella exhilarante sensación solo duró un par de segundos, segundos tras los cuales pudo sentir como en su boca se formaba la más leves de las sonrisas.

(Y Raquel nunca lo admitiría ante nadie, quizás ni siquiera ante sí misma, pero el hecho de haber encontrado a la otra mitad de su alma le había llenado de un sentimiento que no sabía definir.

O que, más bien, no quería definir.)

v.

El Profesor lo había planeado todo a la perfección. Un equipo ideal para el atraco, todos ellos criminales, sin almas gemelas, sin nada que perder. Esa era una de las partes imprescindibles para que todo aquel plan saliera al a perfección, la ausencia de relaciones personales. Nadie que fuera a hacerse el héroe y morir por otro de ellos. Nadie que tuviera miedo de lo que le pasaría a su alma gemela si no salía de allí.

Perfecto, su plan era perfecto. A prueba de fisuras, todas las variables estudiadas.

El profesor lo había planeado todo a la perfección, sí, pero Sergio no. Había algo con lo que no había contado, el verdadero poder que podría ejercer su otra mitad hacia él.

Porque, la verdad fuera dicha, Sergio siempre había sido una persona con una fuerza de voluntad espartana. Una persona a la cual su falta de habilidades sociales le habían hecho solitaria por naturaleza. Una persona que no anhelaba tener una conexión con otro ser humano. 

Pero todo aquello se fue al garate en el justo momento en el que la escuchó hablar. En ese instante, Sergio se olvidó de todo lo que había sido y de todo lo que sería, solo siendo capaz de pensar en una cosa. Y esa cosa era la inspectora.

Incluso horas después de aquella llamada, no era capaz de centrarse en nada que no fuera ella, una sonrisa tímida pintada en su cara.

Raquel Murillo iba a ser la causa de su destrucción, pero, en ese momento, se descubrió a sí mismo pensando que quizás y solo quizás, morir a sus manos tampoco era tan mala idea.

vi.

Horas más tarde, en la oscuridad de su cuarto, daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dejar de pensar en las palabras del Profesor, en la manera en la que le había respondido, con la calma absoluta de alguien que lo tiene todo controlado.

Allí, en la soledad de su cama de matrimonio Raquel se preguntó si el Profesor habría sentido lo mismo al escucharla que ella al oírle a él.

Y, se dio cuenta, que la respuesta a esa pregunta era incluso más peligrosa que la propia pregunta, porque, una cosa era fantasear como una adolescente sobre una persona que, lo más probable, nunca sería capaz de conocer, pero otra muy diferente era tener la certeza de que todo aquello era más grande que ella. Más grande que él. Tan grande como el propio universo.

Pero, Raquel Murillo, inspectora del caso, no se podía permitir seguir por aquella línea de pensamiento, temerosa de que, si lo hacía, no sería capaz de volver a encontrar el camino a la realidad.

vii.

La primera vez que vio a Raquel, Sergio no pudo evitar pensar que no se parecía en nada a la idea que había tenido de ella hasta ahora. No es como si hubiera tenido una imagen bien definida de ella, el hecho de llevar toda su vida sabiendo que iban a estar en extremos opuestos le había disuadido de hacerse excesivas ilusiones en cuanto a ella.

No, Sergio nunca se había permitido el lujo de pensar en ella más que los breves segundos de debilidad que tenía cada vez que su mente vagaba hacia futuros imposibles. Futuros en los que conseguían salir ilesos del atraco, futuros en los que ella de alguna manera se aliaba con él al final y huían juntos a una isla en mitad del pacífico, futuros en los que podría tener una familia.

Futuros que no se iban a cumplir en la vida.

Sergio Marquina no tenía muchas cosas claras en la vida, pero en el momento en el que vio a Raquel Murillo entrar en aquel bar una sola cosa se hizo clara en su mente: Raquel y él no tenían ninguna posibilidad.

Y, a pesar de llevar años concienciándose de ello, sintió como si su pecho fuera demasiado pequeño, todo el aire saliendo de sus pulmones con demasiada rapidez.

(La verdad era algo parecido a desinfectarse una herida, doloroso pero necesario. Y Sergio necesitaba cerrar como fuera la herida que era Raquel para él.)

viii.

Raquel no sabía si el cosquilleo que sentía en la punta de los dedos se debía al estrés, el exceso de cafeína, la falta de sueño o una mezcla de las tres anteriores. Estando en juego la vida de los rehenes, que la punta de sus dedos se sintiera como si miles de hormigas estuvieran correteando por su piel era la última de sus preocupaciones.

No obstante, aquello no era lo único extraño que sentía, la carne de gallina y la parte baja de su cabeza vibrando. Todo aquello desde que había conectado sus ojos con los del hombre que le había prestado el móvil, desde que sus dados habían rozado casualmente la palma de su mano despertando en ella algo que hacía tiempo que no sentía.

Y, si aquel fuera otro momento, u otra situación, casi hubiera pensado que el hombre que se sentaba a su derecha era ni más ni menos que su alma gemela. Si no fuera porque aquel hombre llevaba al descubierto su brazo derecho libre de toda palabra.

(Y por el minúsculo hecho de que su alma gemela era ni más ni menos, el Profesor. Pero, Raquel no quería pensar sobre lo último, prefiriendo la ignorancia de saber que sus frases no coincidían.)

Raquel terminó la llamada y se volvió hacia el hombre todavía sentado, y le observó mientras le devolvía su teléfono, viendo como se debatía entre la curiosidad y el buen juicio. Si no llevará prácticamente 24 horas sin dormir, la inspectora quizás se habría reído.

Entonces, él clavó sus ojos oscuros en ella, unos ojos que parecían poder ver a través de ella, a través de toda la armadura emocional con la que cargaba. Y, por un momento, Raquel se sintió demasiado expuesta como para poder articular palabra alguna.

(La cosa no era que encontrase al hombre objetivamente atractivo, no, Raquel se había enfrentado a hombres así antes. No, la cosa era que había algo en esos ojos, en aquella mirada que hacían erizarse los pelos de su nuca pero que, al mismo tiempo, le transmitía una tranquilidad que no era propia de ella.)

Tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos estaba que no reaccionó al escuchar la leve voz del hombre preguntándole por algo. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse ligeramente, la vergüenza adueñándose de ella.

“Perdone, ¿podría repetir lo que ha dicho?” Le preguntó ella, poniéndose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. “Es que llevo varias horas sin dormir y me cuesta un poco prestar atención.”

Aquello último no era una mentira, se dijo a sí misma, pero, tampoco era una verdad. Más bien, una mentira que no estaba muy alejada de la verdad, algo para salir del paso.

Por suerte para ella, el otro hombre se limitó a sonreír, una sonrisa tímida dibujándose en las comisuras de sus labios, y a asentir.

“Le va a sonar totalmente indiscreto discúlpeme, pero… ¿nos conocemos de algo?” Le repitió él, jugueteando con sus gafas, un gesto que ella encontró inexplicablemente tierno. “Es que me suena mucho usted, y no sé sí es que todavía no me ha hecho efecto el café de la mañana y sigo soñando, o qué es.”

Raquel se permitió a sí misma sonreír levemente al escucharle hablar con cierto nerviosismo en la voz.

Y en el justo instante en el que sus labios comenzaron a formar las palabras para responder, el estrépito de un ruido hizo que el foco de su atención se volviese a la televisión que se encontraba en frente de ambos, la foto que tenía de perfil en Facebook proyectándose en la pantalla.

“…la inspectora al frente del caso, Raquel Murillo…” La presentadora en la televisión comenzó a decir, y ella cerró los ojos, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

No quería escuchar lo que una presentadora de una cadena aleatoria tenía que decir de ella, porque no sería nada que no hubiera escuchado antes. Odio, admiración, todo sonaba demasiado parecido ya, y estaba demasiado cansada como para tratar de dibujar la línea entre las palabras que pronunciaba la mujer en la televisión.

“Salvador Martín.” Escuchó al hombre decir en alto.

Raquel levantó la mirada para fijarla en él, su ceño fruncido. No necesitaba ser la inspectora de un caso con una relevancia como el suyo para averiguar que el otro hombre parecía nervioso. No era como si no lo llevara estando durante los últimos cinco minutos que habían estado hablando.

“¿Qué?” Preguntó ella, extrañada ante sus palabras.

“Mi nombre, me llamo Salvador Martín.” Salvador respondió, ajustándose las gafas por enésima vez aquella mañana. “Supuse que no debe de ser muy cómodo ver la foto y nombre de uno mismo en las noticias, y, ya sé que puede sonar como una tontería, pero quise tratar de hacer que se sintiera menos incómoda.”

Raquel se quedó sin palabras ante aquello. Con un gesto tan simple como aquel, un desconocido le había mostrado más simpatía que la mayoría de las personas de las que estaba rodeada.

“Discúlpeme, ha sido una tontería de mi parte y seguro que no he hecho más que incomodarla más, perdone.” Siguió hablando él, al ver que ella no le respondía.

Ella le miró durante un par de segundos más antes de soltar una carcajada suave. Salvador la miró con un tono de extrañeza en los ojos, pero con una sonrisa en los labios y ella no pudo evitar descansar su mano sobre la suya, en un extraño acto de complicidad que no podía explicarse a sí misma.

Salvador la miró, sus ojos inexplicablemente dulces, y a pesar de todo lo que había vivido en las últimas horas, Raquel no pudo evitar pensar en que aquel momento marcaría un antes y un después. Que todo lo que había vivido le había llevado a aquel justo instante, en aquel bar acariciando la mano de un desconocido, dudando de todo lo que creía.

“No se preocupe Salvador, es lo más atento que ha hecho nadie por mi en bastante tiempo.” Respondió ella con un apretón suave a la mano de él, tratando de liberarse del extraño hechizo de sus ojos.

Observó como Salvador tragaba saliva, una emoción indescifrable en su mirada. Y por un momento, Raquel se vio tentada a preguntarle que era lo que pasaba por su mente, pero ese momento duró poco, dándose cuenta de la realidad.

Porque Salvador Martín no era más que un desconocido para ella, casi tanto como el propio Profesor. Solo era alguien que le había ofrecido consuelo pasajero en forma de un acto desinteresado, consuelo que apenas servía para tranquilizarla durante unos minutos, para olvidarlo todo unos segundos.

ix.

_“No se preocupe Salvador, es lo más atento que ha hecho nadie por mí en bastante tiempo.”_

Y de pronto Sergio se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. No a ella al menos. No podía engañarla, sacarle la información a cuentagotas, aprovecharse de la conexión entre ellos. No, no podía.

Pero tendría que hacerlo, el plan dependía de ello.

(Llamaría a Andrés, le diría que no podía, que todo había sido en vano, que les había fallado. Le llamaría y le daría la razón. Le llamaría y…

La realidad era que no lo haría.)

Sergio quería gritar. Romper un plato, un vaso, lo que fuese. Sacarse de dentro la culpa y remordimiento que llevaba sintiendo desde el mismo momento que la escuchó hablar.

Pero, sobre todas las cosas, Sergio quería volver a escuchar la maravillosa melodía que era la risa de Raquel Murillo.

x.

Y _ese_ era realmente el quid de la cuestión, porque hacerla reír era un lujo que no se podía permitir.

O, más bien, un lujo que no _debería_ desear.

( _Debería_ , palabra clave, porque desde el justo instante en el que la escuchó, supo que no iba a poder borrar de su mente aquel recuerdo.

Ni podía ni _quería._ )

xi.

Sergio Marquina había entrado en aquel bar con un objetivo claro. Un objetivo que había logrado sí, un objetivo tachado de su lista. Un objetivo que le había hecho sonreír de la manera mas real en años. Un objetivo que tenía nombres y apellidos.

Sergio Marquina había entrado en aquel bar con un objetivo claro, sí, pero había salido de este con un corazón palpitante en el pecho y una sensación cálida en la punta de sus dedos.

Y, de alguna manera, supo que aquello era suficiente por el momento. 


	2. Chapter 2

xii.

"Dígame inspectora, ¿a qué se dedica usted en su tiempo libre?"

Raquel sabía que todo aquello no era más que un juego para él, una manera de distraerla de su propósito original, llevarla a su terreno. Toda esa palabrería era de manual, no debía de creerse ni lo más mínimo. Raquel sabía todo eso sí, pero eso no impedía que su corazón se acelerara ligeramente al escuchar como él preguntaba por su vida más allá del caso.

(En cualquier otro momento hubiera pensado que aquello no era más que una prueba de su interés en ella. Pero no en aquel. No.

Raquel Murillo era una mujer a la que no era fácil engañar. Al menos, no en ese momento.)

Sentía la mirada de Ángel, su extrañeza, sus _celos._ Ángel nunca había muy buen actor, sus sentimientos siempre claros en sus ojos, era esa una de las cualidades que más valoraba de él. La sinceridad. Pero su sinceridad en aquellos momentos no hacía más que darle migrañas.

Sabía que no tenía el apoyo de sus superiores y que, poco a poco, iba perdiendo el del resto de sus compañeros, lo último que necesitaba era que su único amigo allí empezase a desconfiar de ella también. Desconfiar porque no era capaz de dejar de lado los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella. Desconfiar porque había ocasiones en las que parecía que el Profesor trataba de flirtear con ella.

La inspectora no había hablado de la frase en su brazo con nadie, mucho menos después de haber empezado a salir con su exmarido. Alberto siempre fue demasiado celoso y ella no hizo más que tragar y tragar, tratando de excusar aquellos ataques de rabia asesina que le daban a él cada vez que vislumbraba una solo palabra en su brazo. Y, por mucho que su situación hubiera cambiado, el recuerdo de aquellos golpes todavía seguía doliéndole.

"Ahora mismo, como usted comprenderá tampoco es que tenga mucho tiempo para dedicarlo a mis aficiones." Respondió ella, tratando de sonar todo lo serena que no se sentía.

Pudo escuchar el eco de una carcajada al otro lado del teléfono.

(Raquel trató de evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios, y casi lo consiguió. Casi.)

"Me apena oír eso inspectora, la falta de tiempo es algo que compartimos, me temo." El profesor comenzó a decir, su tono impasible, como de costumbre. "En cuanto salga de aquí, quiero dedicarme a cocinar durante horas, fíjese usted, siempre fue algo que se me dio bien. Una casita rural en la costa, horas y horas por delante para dedicarlas enteramente a un plato ¿Puede imaginarlo usted?"

"La verdad es que no, la cocina nunca fue una de mis mayores pasiones, lo crea usted o no." Dijo ella, recogiendo un mechón que se le había caído en mitad de la frente.

"¿Porqué no la iba a creer inspectora? ¿Acaso no nos hemos estado diciendo la verdad?" Raquel podía escuchar perfectamente la malicia en su voz modificada por ordenador.

Sabía perfectamente porqué él había pronunciado aquellas palabras. Él lo sabía, lo de su brazo, y estaba tratando de probarla, de romper su compostura delante de su equipo. Pero Raquel Murillo no iba a ceder. No ante él, no ante nadie.

"Claro que sí, era solo una forma de hablar, no se preocupe usted." Dijo ella, tratando de sonar lo más tranquila y despreocupada que podía en dichas circunstancias.

"Menos mal inspectora, ya me había asustado. Lo último que querría es que usted sintiera como si no pudiera confiar en mí, lo nuestro es algo especial, ¿no cree?"

Raquel cerró los ojos, tratando de distanciarse a sí misma de lo que él decía. Su piel tenía que ser una armadura donde rebotasen las flechas de sus palabras.

"No sé si yo lo definiría como especial, pero único sí que es, desde luego." Respondió ella, su voz clara y segura, lejana del tumulto que eran sus sentimientos.

"Me alegro de que al menos estemos en la misma página, inspectora. ¿Me va a decir ahora a que es a lo que se dedica en su tiempo libre en el que no persigue a gente?"

A Raquel no le pasaron desapercibidas las palabras que él había usado para referirse a su banda. No criminales, no justicieros. No, se incluía con el resto de las personas.

"Mmm..." Raquel vaciló durante un par de segundos, insegura en qué pequeños detalles de su vida privada podía revelar. "Meditar con el sol dándome en la cara un sábado por la mañana. Preferiblemente en otoño, para no acabar sudando."

"Interesante. En eso coincidimos los dos también inspectora." Raquel sonrió levemente al notar el tono de sorpresa en su voz. "Casi parece que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, ¿no le parece a usted?"

Raquel tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una maldición por todo lo alto. Casi parecía que quería desvelar su identidad como su alma gemela, que todo su equipo lo supiera. Pero no, eso no podía ser. Él sabía tan bien como ella que el hecho de que ambos fueran almas gemelas era un arma de doble filo para ambos.

Él sabía tan bien como ella que lo último que deseaba él era que la relevaran del caso y en su lugar pusieran a otra persona, otra persona a la que no pudiera manipular como trataba de manipularla a ella.

(Y ella sabía que lo más lógico era que se apartara de su juego, de su red, pero no encontraba en sí misma las fuerzas para hacerlo.)

xiii.

"Salvador, que grata sorpresa verle aquí de nuevo."

Sergio sonrió al escuchar su voz. Una sonrisa de verdad, de esas que llevaba ya años sin mostrar, de esas que solo Raquel parecía poder sonsacarle.

(Una sonrisa que debería analizar con profundidad ya que aquello era lo que le podía costar todo su golpe maestro.

Una _maldita_ sonrisa.)

Allí estaba ella, de nuevo, una sonrisa cansada en su rostro. Llevaba el pelo suelto, a excepción de un pequeño mechón que se escondía detrás de su oreja tímidamente. Sergio bebió de su imagen, como un hombre sediento bebería una gota de agua en un desierto. Y no por primera vez se preguntó como había sido capaz de vivir durante tanto tiempo sin haberla mirado a los ojos.

Y no por primera vez se preguntó como sería capaz de vivir sabiendo que la iba a traicionar, sabiendo que no iba a volver a verla.

Su estómago se revolvió, formándose un nudo en este. De pronto, Sergio se había quedado sin hambre.

xiv.

"Lo mismo digo, Raquel. Y por favor, llámeme Salva por favor, todo el mundo lo hace." Le respondió él con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

Parecía cansado, o, al menos más cansado que el día anterior. Ella no era quien, para hablar, el estrés de aquellos dos días anteriores le estaba cobrando factura ya.

"Salva." Dijo ella, saboreando el nombre en su boca. "¿Le importaría que me sentase con usted a comer?"

Trató de reprimir las ganas que tenía de comenzar a morderse las uñas, hábito que había conseguido dejar hacía años, pero que, momentos como aquel, parecía resurgir. Porque Raquel Murillo inspectora del caso más importante en las últimas décadas, se sentía nerviosa ante la perspectiva de un rechazo de un desconocido.

(En momentos como aquel sentía que había vuelto a la adolescencia, días en los que la posibilidad de una primera cita hacía que su corazón latiera a mil. Días en los que todavía creía en el amor.

Y aquello no era una primera cita ni mucho menos, era lo más alejado de una cita que podía haber, pero había algo en la mirada de Salva que la ponía nerviosa en el buen sentido de la palabra.)

Le vio vacilar durante unos segundos, una sensación amarga tomando posesión de su pecho, pero entonces él sonrió con la sonrisa más dulce que ella había visto nunca.

"Claro, no todos los días tiene uno la oportunidad de comer con alguien como usted." Le respondió él, con una sinceridad que hacía tiempo que no oía en nadie.

Había algo en Salva que le hacía sentirse relajada, tranquila. Quizás era ese aire de ingenuidad tan característico, o la autenticidad de su mirada, o la forma en la que las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugaban cada vez que sonreía.

"¿Alguien como yo?" Preguntó ella, la curiosidad evidente en su voz.

Salva parpadeó un par de veces, inseguro, y ella tuvo la sensación de haber preguntado algo que no debía.

"Una inspectora tan reconocida como usted, Raquel no se lo tome a mal, pero siento que estoy hablando con una celebridad." Respondió él antes de que ella pudiera disculparse por la pregunta.

Ella no pudo evitar que una carcajada escapase por su boca. La sonrisa de Salva se agrandó, sus ojos resplandecientes.

"Tiene usted una concepción de mí totalmente equivocada, pero no le voy a negar que me halaga." Dijo ella negando con la cabeza suavemente.

Era la primera vez en varios días que escuchaba algo positivo sobre sí misma de alguien que no formara parte de su familia. Los medios no paraban de cuestionar su autoridad, las redes sociales ardían con comentarios contra ella y sus superiores... Raquel no quería pensar si quiera en lo que podían estar diciendo de ella.

A veces, lo único que quería era renunciar, que todos aquellos que pensaban que solo estaba fallando comprobasen lo difícil que era su situación, el delicado equilibrio en el que se balanceaba.

Raquel sintió la mano de Salva acercarse tentativamente a la suya, un leve temblor.

"Me disculpo si la he incomodado, eso es lo último que quiero." Musitó él, suavemente, sus ojos oscuros fijos en ella.

Raquel le miró, y con un movimiento rápido, cogió su mano entre las suyas propias.

"No se preocupe Salva, incomodarme es lo último que podría hacer usted." Le susurró ella, con un suave apretón a su mano para reforzar sus palabras.

Salva le miró, sus ojos vidriosos y apartó la mirada.

xv.

Hablar con Raquel le hacía plantearse cosas que no debía. Cosas como la razón de porqué estaba haciendo todo aquello, cosas como porqué había pensado que mezclar a su alma gemela con esto era buena idea.

(Porque tener a la inspectora donde él quería era un gran punto a su favor, porque sabía que ella no sería capaz de matarle si lo tuviera a tiro, porque sabía que podía convencerla para hacer lo que él quisiera.)

Pero, todas las razones por las que hacía aquello palidecían en cuanto clavaba la vista en sus ojos oscuros. Cuando la escuchaba hablar, conteniendo el aire cada vez que ella casualmente rozaba su mano con la suya, Sergio sabía que podría morir tranquilo sabiendo que había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla de cero, sin atracos, sin balas de por medio.

(Aunque ella pensara que él no era más que una persona con la que había coincidido en la vida, merecía la pena solo por ver como cada vez que él que pronunciaba, sus ojos parecían brillar.)

Porque, en tan solo dos días, Raquel Murillo le había hecho sentir mucho más de lo que había sentido en sus largos cuarenta y tantos años anteriores.

xvi.

A cada llamada del Profesor, sus sospechas comenzaban a crecer aún más.

Sospechas de que aquello era más que un juego para él, sospechas de que quizás él también anhelaba saber trocitos de su vida para añadirlo al gran puzle que era la identidad del otro.

Sospechas de que él indagaba más de lo que debería en su vida, que sus llamadas se estaban alargando a riesgo de descubrirse a sí mismo.

Raquel no sabía que pensar de aquellas sospechas, así que las ignoraba, relegándolas a los sitios más recónditos de su propia mente.

xvii.

A cada llamada que Raquel le hacía, Sergio sentía como empezaba a conocer mejor a la inspectora, a descubrir capa a capa como era ella. Aquellas llamadas era la única manera que tenían ambos de hablar sabiendo quién era el otro. O, por lo menos, saber la relación entre ambos, porque Raquel no sabía quién era él.

(Y Sergio planeaba que no lo supiera hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, quizás nunca.

Aunque aquello era algo en lo que no le gustaba pensar.)

Sergio era consciente del delicado hilo del que pendían ambos. Ella era su baza oculta para conseguir alguna forma de indulto en el caso de que fuera atrapado, cosa improbable. Pero, debía ceder ante ella en algunas ocasiones para que sus superiores siguieran confiando en ella. Lo último que deseaba era que la destituyeran del caso y perder así su as bajo la manga.

(Aunque no era solo eso lo que perdía, perdía también todo contacto con ella, y por mucho que tratase de negárselo a sí mismo, eso le pesaba más que lo de su vía de escape.)

xviii.

A cada llamada del Profesor, Raquel empezaba a formar una imagen del él, cogiendo los migajas de información que él le otorgaba con cuentagotas.

Era carismático, ingenioso y respetuoso de una manera poco convencional. Porque, sí, le hacía preguntas que a cualquiera le hubieran incomodado, pero en el instante en el que él parecía notar que ella se mordía el labio en busca de una respuesta, saltaba con otra pregunta aún más rebuscada que la anterior pero que le hacía soltar un suspiro de alivio.

(Raquel trataba de no pensar en el hecho de que él parecía saber leerla a la perfección, redirigiendo la atención de todo el mundo a otro lado cada vez que sentía que la pregunta era demasiado para ella.

Trataba de no pensar en ello porque que un terrorista como era el Profesor fuera tan considerado con ella era algo que a cualquiera le llamaría la atención.Trataba de no pensar en ello porque le hacía sentir cosas en su pecho que prefería ignorar.

Pero Raquel Murillo siempre acababa fallando en aquella misión.)

xix.

"¿No crees que te estás precipitando con ese tal Salva?" Le incriminó Ángel, su voz cansada al otro lado del teléfono.

Raquel soltó un suspiro mientras que tamborileaba con sus dedos el cristal de la mesa. No era la primera vez que Ángel mostraba su desagrado hacia Salva. Todo empezó cuando la vio comiendo con él y luego él se acercó a la carpa a acercarle el teléfono porque su madre la había llamado a su número. Lo que para que ella fue un gesto sincero para él no eran más que formas de aprovecharse de ella.

"No. Y aunque lo fuera, tampoco es asunto tuyo." Le respondió ella sonando más enfada de lo que quería mostrar.

Raquel pudo escuchar al hombre soltar un suspiro y casi pudo ver delante de ella la forma en la que él se llevaba las manos al puente de la nariz para masajeárselo.

"Vamos Raquel, sabes que lo digo porque me preocupo por ti. No quiero que te vuelvan a hacer daño." Replicó él, su voz tirante.

Ella no pudo evitar pensar en que nadie podría volver a hacerle daño, no como hizo Alberto. Además, había algo en la forma en la que Salva la miraba que hacía que sintiese que podía confiar totalmente en él. Raquel no quería confiar en nadie para no salir herida, pero Salva se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil para no hacerlo, no cuando lo único que le había mostrado era amabilidad y cuidado a cada gesto que hacía.

"Lo último que podría hacerme daño es una cena con Salva, creo que después de tanto tiempo me merezco desconectar durante un par de horas, ¿no te parece a ti?" Dijo ella, cansada ya de tener que discutir cada paso nuevo que daba con el otro hombre.

"No es eso a lo que me refiero y lo sabes." Suspiró Ángel.

"¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?" Le preguntó ella en respuesta.

"Yo... no sé Raquel, no lo sé." Raquel podía escuchar perfectamente la respiración lenta de Ángel al otro lado de la línea, podía escuchar como luchaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no provocar otra discusión. "Pásatelo bien esta noche, ya me contarás mañana."

Y con eso Ángel colgó, dejándola a solas con sus pensamientos.

xx.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Sergio se quitó las gafas para dejar a sus ojos descansar un rato tras haber escuchado aquella conversación. Entendía las reservas de Ángel hacía él más que nadie, deseando por un segundo que el otro hombre no tuviera razón sobre él, pero, sobre todo, con lo que más se sentía identificado era con los celos.

Porque Sergio se sentía celoso, sí, pero de sí mismo. Bueno, no de sí mismo, si no de la identidad que se había construido para acercarse a la inspectora. La identidad que había hecho que Raquel se fijara en él. Era consciente de que había mucho de Sergio en Salva, no podía arriesgarse a convertirse en alguien demasiado alejado de sí mismo y fallar en su actuación.

Pero la duda le corroía por dentro. La duda de sí Raquel podría pensar igual de él si supiera quien era realmente, si supiera cual era su objetivo.

(Pero, por mucho que Sergio tratara de fingir que no sabía la respuesta, estaba escrita delante de él con luces de neón. Luces tan brillantes que veía incluso cuando cerraba los ojos, tratando de evadirse de la realidad.

Raquel Murillo y él estaban destinados al fracaso. Esa era la irrevocable verdad. )

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: __anxtria  
> tumblr: everdeenwayland


End file.
